battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pharmapac
Pharmapac was a superheavyweight robot built by Brian Glasz that competed in Season 4.0 of BattleBots. It was a black robot armed with a CO2 powered flipper. It performed acceptably in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in its only season, but didn't go further than the round of 64. The builder of Pharmapac also built a middleweight called Little Pharma which performed slightly better than Pharmapac did. Robot History Season 4.0 Pharmapac's first match in Season 4.0 was against Angriff. In the match, Pharmapac pushed Angriff against the arena wall and lifted Angriff a few times. Angriff almost got away, but Pharmapac managed to catch Angriff and pushed it against the spikestrip again, while lifting it at the same time. Pharmapac was getting underneath Angriff with incredible ease. Angriff's lifting spike was stuck in the up position. The match pretty much continued that way until the end, with Pharmapac pushing Angriff around the arena. Pharmapac won on a 39-6 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Torquemada. This was mainly a pushing match. Pharmapac got underneath Torquemada's plow easily and got several lifts on it. Pharmapac then flipped Torquemada and Torquemada ran around Pharmapac, who appeared to be losing a lot of mobility towards the end of the match. Pharmapac won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Maximus. Both robots charge each other at the center of the BattleBox, but both robots missed each other. Pharmapac attacks Maximus but doesn't get the lifting arm into play. Maximus taunts Pharmapac to make Pharmapac attack by driving over the killsaws. Pharmapac gets its lifting arm under Maximus and activates it, but the arm is under Maximus' wedge. Maximus' rear tires stay on the ground and Maximus gets away. When Maximus lands on the floor, the nearby debris bounces up into the air. Pharmapac chases after Maximus and Pharmapac gets its arm under Maximus, but again, it's only under Maximus' wedge. Pharmapac gets Maximus over the killsaws, which help to move the body of Maximus over Pharmapac's arm. Pharmapac lifts again, the killsaws pop up again and Maximus is turned vertical. Maximus lands right side up and gets away, right under the pulverizer. Maximus backs its robot from the rear and Pharmapac follows. After two partial lifts from Pharmapac, Maximus drives into Pharmapac and bends the corner of Pharmapac's scoop. Maximus later tries to push Pharmapac toward the wall. While Pharmapac's arm is up, Maximus backs into the front of Pharmapac. Both robots were pushing each other and Maximus pushed Pharmapac against the arena wall. After Pharmapac tried to lift Maximus, the downward motion of the arm catches on Maximus and bends the arm. So now Pharmapac's arm is a couple inches off the floor. Maximus continues pushing Pharmapac, at one point pushing its side over the killsaws. Maximus manages to get under Pharmapac, with Pharmapac now on top of Maximus, and Maximus slams backwards into the arena wall. After more pushing and shoving from both robots, Pharmapac gets Maximus on its lifting arm again and Maximus escapes before the time ran out. Maximus won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Pharmapac was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 Mark Biero Introductions "All we are saying is give peace a chance. On second thought, the hell with all that mamby-pamby crap! Here is PHARMAPAC!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Minnesota